BEWARE THE FAIR HAIRED HEIR
by Apery
Summary: Follow Draco as he bed hops between the members of the Golden Trio. Because why not? Assumes established relationships. Not at all canon compliant and loads of "out of character" behaviors. Includes slash. Three-shot. The genre "romance" is used very loosely.
1. Chapter 1

**DESCRIPTION:** Follow Draco as he bed hops between the members of the Golden Trio. Because why not? Assumes established relationships. Not at all canon compliant and loads of "out of character" behaviors. Includes slash. Three-shot.

 **WARNINGS:** M. For mature content, including language and themes. I don't really have a set year for this but let's assume that everyone is at least the age of consent. This may also be borderline crack-ish, though I've never really understood entirely what that warning means. None of the relationships portrayed here are even remotely healthy. Draco is an unapologetic arse in this story and some readers may be offended by that. Not that I care if you are, it is just a story after all, but lackluster manners dictate I at least warn you.

 **ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is three chapters long. They are already written and I will put them up one day at a time until complete. There is the possibility of an epilogue-ish ending wherein they all find out about each other, but I'm undecided as of yet if that will happen. Therefore suggestions and thoughts about the potential fallout will be considered. And now, on with the show...

 **/hr**

 **BEWARE THE FAIR HAIRED HEIR**

He grunted as he thrust one final time, his toes curling before falling to the side in a satisfied heap. The dark haired man who had been beneath him slumped to the bed, his head buried in his arms before peaking out.

Ignoring the questioning glance, Draco rolled over to relax back against the headboard of the conjured bed, one knee bent casually, unaffected by his own nakedness. He reached for his wand and a Muggle cigarette, lighting it first before flicking a none-too-gentle cleaning spell at the other man's posterior.

Potter's chest shot off the bed as he yelped, rubbing at the tender flesh of his backside. "What did you do that for?" he accused, eyeing the blond heir balefully.

Draco didn't answer, instead taking a long drag on his cigarette.

Potter pushed him, sitting up in a huff. "Drake," he whined, sniffing disdainfully when sharp grey eyes bore into his own. Pale eyebrows rose in mocking question when all the Chosen One did was glare.

"That hurt," he said pointedly and huffed before leaning over to snuggle into the crook of Draco's arm and nuzzling his chest.

Draco snorted. "No more than my cock shoved up your arse, I suspect." He could feel Potter frown against him, even as the other man's fingers played with the sparse blond hair on his chest.

Rolling his eyes at the man as he took several starting breathes, only to chicken out on whatever it was he wanted to say, Draco quickly finished his cigarette, snubbing it out on the aged wood of the table beside them, before trying to extract himself from Potter's grip. He bent over, digging through clothing until he found his pants and trousers, pulling them off roughly.

"Where are you going?" Potter asked, still slumped on the bed, hurt flashing in his green eyes.

"Not sure about you, Potter, but I've got a Potions essay to write."

"But I didn't get to come yet." The voice was meek and Draco paused in his redressing to glance up at the blush staining Potter's chest, neck, and cheeks. He stood to his full height then, doing up his tie in quick, efficient motions.

"I've really got to go, Potter," he said as he bent to tie his shoes. "I promise to get you next time, yeah?"

Draco kept as sincere a look as possible on his face, even as Potter bunched his fists up in the sheets in frustration. He sighed, heavily and thoroughly put out, before scooting on the bed next to the agitated wizard. Draco pulled him into a hug, petting at his mop of hair, and shushing him gently.

"Hey, hey. Harry, love," he soothed, rocking the man back and forth as though he were a small child. "I'm sorry you didn't get off, truly, but you knew I was busy when you pulled me in here."

Potter huffed despite relaxing in his arms and Draco chanced a glance at the door. "I really do have to go, Harry." He pulled away to look down into sad eyes. Draco tapped him on the chin at that, leaning down to kiss his pouting lips and nipping when Potter began to respond to the kiss. He pulled away, smirking. "Now, now, Potter. I'll get you next time."

Still Potter pouted but there wasn't nearly as much hurt in it. "Promise?"

Draco's smirk widened. "Promise." He pulled away from Harry, extracting himself once again from the clutching hands, grinding his teeth in exasperation as he saw just how rumpled the whole exchange had left his robes. Putting himself to rights with a wave of his wand and a muttered incantation, he strode purposefully toward the door. Draco reached for the knob, pausing to call over his shoulder. "And Harry." He waited until Potter made eye contact before smiling sweetly. "Don't forget this is our little secret."

Potter blushed a fantastic shade of red, but nodded quickly, his arms wrapping around himself in what Draco recognized to be shame. He smirked. "Later, love." And he was out the door, striding down the corridor toward the dungeons, eager to wash Potter's stench from his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Striding into the Library, Draco scanned the room idly for anyone he recognized before heading toward the back stacks where he knew his quarry liked to spend most of her time. He wasn't disappointed as he walked between the last dim stacks to a seldom-used-by-anyone-else alcove sporting a small desk covered in books and shaded by the bushy head of one Hermione Granger.

Stopping just before the alcove, Draco leaned his shoulder against a stack, casually crossing a leg over his ankle and examining his perfectly manicured fingernails. "Granger," he said, smirking when his deep drawl caused the witch to jump in surprise, splattering her essay with blotches of ink.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy," she ground between clenched teeth, conjuring a tissue to blot at her ruined essay.

Draco scoffed before extracting his wand and striding forward. He swished it once, siphoning off the spilled ink even as he sneered down at her. "I would have thought someone who claims to be as intelligent as you would know this particular charm."

Granger scowled down at her essay, squeezing the dirty tissue in her stained hand. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Who says I want anything?"

She fixed him with a baleful gaze, her lip curling up in the most adorable sneer. Pansy would have cackled at the attempt.

"Need a tutor, then?" she asked haughtily, picking up her quill. Draco felt himself stiffen as she finally engaged in the game. He took a step closer and watched as her body went ridged under his intense gaze. Delighting in the deepening blush blossoming from her cheeks, he reached out to tuck a curl behind her ear.

"Do I look like the sort of wizard who needs help from the likes of you, Granger?"

She grit her teeth, eyes straying down to his crotch before shooting back up to meet his eyes. Draco nearly groaned when her tongue darted out to wet her lip. Granger sneered again. "Pig."

"Swot."

"Git."

"Know-it-all."

She stood then defiantly, her hands balled into fists at her side. "Pompous prince," she bit out.

Draco smirked, stepping toward her even as she took a step back into the wall. "Bushy-haired beaver."

Her eyes flashed. "Death Eater."

Trapping her between his body and the wall, he pressed his erection into her soft belly, his eyes boring into hers as he sneered. "Mudblood."

Granger launched herself at him, smashing her lips to his, clacking teeth and tongues fighting for dominance. Draco reached down quickly, grabbing the backs of her thighs and hoisting her around his waist, leaning her into the wall. She whimpered as his fingers probed at her, not finding the knickers he expected to encounter. Surprised, Draco broke the kiss, smirking as she blushed again.

"Expecting me, where you, Hermione?" he asked before latching onto her throat.

"I don't know what you mean," she responded breathlessly, squealing in annoyance as he sucked hard on her neck. "No hickies, you arse," she growled, pushing his head away and growling at his answering chuckle.

He stroked his fingers along her, darkly amused as she tried to stifle her moan. "Silencing charm then, love?" He asked.

"I'm not your love," she scowled, digging in her pocket for her wand even as he fumbled one handed with her shirt, exposing her to the musty air.

Granger's hands clutched at his hair as he went to work licking, biting, and sucking, all the while fumbling with his belt until he managed to free himself. She keened when he seated himself in her in one deep thrust.

Their coupling was violent and frenzied, both tearing and clawing at the other as they strove for their own satisfaction, uncaring for the other's pleasure. Hermione came first, scratching down Draco's still clad back. He followed quickly, choosing to empty himself on her grey wool skirt even as she growled in annoyance.

"God damnit, Malfoy! How am I supposed to get that out?" she growled after he'd set her roughly back down on her feet.

He chuckled as he tucked himself back in. "And here I thought you'd be pleased I didn't come in your hair. That would be fun to explain to Potty and the Weasel."

She glared at him, said hair a downright travesty after their brutal coupling. "If you're going to be that disrespectful, you can go ahead and find someone else to fuck."

He pretended to scoff, even as he stepped back into her, pressing the line of their bodies together. The red tint of her cheeks spread down her neck at the contact and he smirked. Draco tipped his head down, kissing her lightly beneath the ear. "You say that every time," he breathed before biting the shell of her ear.

Pushing at his chest roughly, she stormed back over to her work. Sitting down heavily and pointed picking up her quill, she huffed a curl of hair out of her eyes.

"No one would believe you, Malfoy."

He mocked bowed before turning sharply on his heel and striding back out of the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco found himself wandering across the grounds toward the Quidditch pitch. The sun was shining, and the air was crisp, and Draco had a sneaking suspicion that a certain red-head would be out practicing for the team.

The sky was empty when he made it to the stands, but he wasn't deterred. Letting himself into the Gryffindor locker rooms with a wave of his wand, Draco found Weasley easily at the well of lockers. No one else seemed to be around, but Draco cast a quick Muffilato and Notice-Me-Not charm just to be safe.

He approached the tall ginger with a sneer planted firmly on his aristocratic face. "Well, if it isn't the bumbling side-kick himself. Really think you've a chance to make the team this year, Weasel?"

Weasley jumped with surprise, before scowling viciously at Draco. "What do you want, Ferret?" he asked bitterly, before pulling his robes off over his head.

Draco smirked. "Nothing I haven't already had," he said, stepping closer to Weasley, waving his fingers under his nose so he could smell Granger still on them. "Bet you're just dying to know how your little Mudblood friend tastes."

Much to his amusement, Weasley pulled back violently, tumbling over the bench behind him and falling heavily on his arse. He stared up at Draco incredulously, his face flushed brighter than his hair.

"You're a bloody pervert, Malfoy," he spat out, fumbling awkwardly to his feet. "And I bet that's Pansy I smell on you, the little slut."

A crack rang out as Draco backhanded Weasley across the face. He fell back down to the floor gripping his cheek as he stared up incredulously at a furious Draco who was waving a finger in his big, dumb face.

"Don't you _ever_ disrespect a proper Pureblooded girl like that again." His voice was low, menacing, and Weasley flinched away instinctively. Draco stepped forward to tower over the quivering man.

"On your knees, Weasel."

After only the slightest hesitation, Weasley complied, still gripping his slowly bruising cheek. His eyes widened comically when he saw Draco reach into his trousers. Draco presented himself to Weasley, pushing into the man's face even as Weasley made to turn away.

"I think this will be a just punishment for you, Weasel. Can you smell her? Can you smell Hermione on me?"

Weasley shook his head frantically, still turned away from Draco.

"Look at me, Weasel," Draco said sharply, his eyes boring into the side of the other man's head. Slowly, Weasley turned his head, lips pressed firmly together even as he breathed heavily out his nose.

Reaching out, Draco traced his hand down the unblemished cheek, smirking as Weasley seemed to lean into the touch.

"Oh, you want to taste her, don't you? Want to try something you're never going to have?"

Weasley shook his head again, despite his eyes remaining glued to what the blond was offering him.

"Come now, Weasley. It isn't as if she's ever going to return your affections." Weasley's eyes snapped up to meet his and he smiled down maliciously. "Why would smart, pretty Granger ever want you? I mean, hell. She so easily gave it up to me, but you? It's almost like she looks right through you isn't it?"

The blush on his cheeks was so high now, Draco could nearly feel it burning his sensitive skin. Weasley's eyes dropped back down, considering, and Draco smiled in victory. "Go on. Taste her. She would hate it if she knew. She doesn't have to know though. You'll know. And every time she talks down to you you'll remember how bitter the Mudblood really tastes."

Draco watched, fascinated as Weasley seemed to loose the internal struggle with himself. Tentatively at first, and then with more vigor, Weasley set to work washing him clean of anything that remained of his previous coupling with Hermione.

"That's right, Weasley. You like that, don't you? Better than anything that stuck-up prude could give you, huh? Want me to wash that nasty taste away?" Weasley grunted as he wove his fingers through his hair, pressing himself harder and deeper until he came with a shudder. The other man didn't fight him off, just as Draco knew he wouldn't.

Pulling away, Draco tidied himself. He glanced down at the red-head, noticing the dark wet stain on the front of his trousers before catching his eye and smirking at Weasley's utter mortification.

"Get dressed before someone sees you."

Weasley hurriedly pulled on his robes, even as Draco turned to walk away. He stopped as Ron called out to him. "Don't tell anyone, Malfoy."

Schooling his features into a blank mask, he glances back at the other wizard. "Oh, I wouldn't worry, Weasel," he said before continuing out the door. "Your secret is safe with me."


End file.
